


Rules

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah makes rules, Cosima tries to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

“Do you understand the rules?”

Cosima can barely stop herself from moaning and feels embarrassed that Sarah’s authoritative tone can affect her so much. They don’t often have moments like this, where one of them is clearly in control and giving orders to the other. It speaks volumes about Cosima’s enjoyment of the situation that Sarah hasn’t even touched her and she is already dripping wet. 

“I said, do you understand the rules? Repeat them to me.” Sarah is standing at the foot of the bed, finishing the adjustments of the harness around her hips, waiting patiently for the answer she already knows.

“Yes ma’am,” Cosima immediately responds. She tugs against the cuffs around her wrists before completing her task. “It’s only one rule, really. I’m not allowed to come before you do.”

In an instant, Sarah has spread Cosima’s legs and lays between them, her hands holding Cosima’s hips down. “One rule isn’t enough?”

Cosima is still reeling with the sudden movements and the fact that Sarah’s mouth is about a foot away from where she desperately wants it. “Yes, ma’am. One rule is good.”

“Don’t you dare come,” Sarah reminds her, more gently than Cosima expected, before flattening her tongue against the bound clone’s clit. 

Cosima arches up immediately, her hips rising to meet Sarah’s mouth in a silent plea for more. She feels Sarah smile against her, knows all too well the power that the other woman is reveling in, and it only increases her desire. 

It quickly becomes clear that the dominant clone intends to push Cosima, to test her limits before this evening is over. This is revealed once Sarah switches from light, teasing licks to to alternating relentlessly flattening her tongue against her clit and gently sucking. It doesn’t take much before Cosima is mumbling nonsense words while her hips press up, up, up into Sarah’s deliciously evil mouth. 

“Please,” she asks, tensing her arms against her restraints. 

That’s all it takes for Sarah to withdraw completely, leaving Cosima groaning softly at the pulsing between her legs. The tied up clone watches as Sarah goes to the nightstand and retrieves a bottle of lube. She can’t tear her gaze away as Sarah draws her hand up and down the toy, coating it thoroughly before returning to the bed. The anticipation makes every muscle in Cosima’s body tense. 

“Okay?” Sarah quietly asks as she positions herself between Cosima’s thighs. 

Cosima can’t help the grin that tugs at her mouth and nods furiously. “Okay,” she agrees at once, her hips canting up slightly as Sarah grips the toy and poises it, preparing to enter her. 

She presses in and Cosima has to use every ounce of willpower not to come right then. When she arches up, Sarah seizes the opportunity to bite and suck at her neck, which really only makes things more difficult for Cosima. “Sarah,” she moans, drawing out the name.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Sarah admonishes. Without warning, she begins fucking Cosima in earnest. Her hands pin the clone’s hips to the bed while she pistons in and out, trying to push her to the breaking point. 

Cosima doesn’t have time to steel herself before Sarah starts fucking her. She silently repeats her mantra, _don’t come don’t come don’t come_ , while her senses are overloaded. Seeing Sarah above her with power hungry eyes and a clear need in the way her hips move desperately coupled with the way the toy is filling her nearly drives Cosima insane. She doesn’t dare make more noise, fearing that Sarah will stop all together, but it’s becoming more difficult to be silent. 

Sarah must have some indication of this because she slows her thrusting to ask, “Are you close?” When Cosima nods yes, the clone on top groans deeply and she briefly loses her rhythm. 

“P-please,” Cosima moans. She scrapes her nails over Sarah’s back, stopping her hands at the clone’s hips to grip tightly and meet her thrusts. 

Sarah drops her head and shudders as she comes, her hips flush with Cosima’s as tremors wrack her body. Cosima tries to be patient for her turn, place small kisses on the other clone’s forehead and running her hands lovingly over her body, but her patience quickly runs out. Sarah’s still trying to catch her breath and Cosima is grinding against her, the toy still deep inside of her. 

“Do you need to come?” Sarah asks after a few seconds and thrusts almost painfully slowly.

“Please, Sarah,” Cosima nearly begs. She grabs the clone’s hips and tries to pull her closer again, needing so much more. “Oh, fuck. Please.” 

Sarah slides one hand between them and presses her thumb firmly against Cosima’s clit, moving in quick, tiny circles. It doesn’t take much before Cosima is arching completely off the bed and digging her fingernails into Sarah’s back. 

As she comes down, Sarah kisses all over her neck and cheeks. “You did much better following the rules this time,” she whispers against Cosima’s lips and follows up with a deep kiss. “I’m very proud of you.”

Cosima basks in the praise and snuggles closer to Sarah, peppering her collarbone with kisses. “Thank you, ma’am.”


End file.
